Jergingha
was the supreme overlord of the GEATHJERK Federation and the final boss of The Wonderful 101. He traveled back in time from 1,500 years in the future to stop Earth from growing into the Greater Galactic Coalition (Which would supposedly conquer the GEATHJERK's homeworlds). Personality and Traits As it was revealed in the GEATHJERK Files, Jergingha was originally built in order to maintain peace. However, the destruction of the GEATHJERK's world by the Greater Galactic Coalition left a durable impact on him, making the supercomputer full of hatred and revenge. He strongly believed that GEATHJERK was protecting the galaxy from it's own future, despite destroying countless planets, viewing it as "justice" (In fact, as evidenced by Luka, they became exactly what they are trying to prevent from being created). In short, for him, the ends justified the means so much that he was going to great lengths to destroy the Wonderful 100 and their allies. He showed some regret when he was forced to atomize Earth, viewing it as "a beautiful world". Aside from that, Jergingha was arrogant and full of himself (But as Green remarked, that was the case with all of GEATHJERK's leaders). He also seemed to enjoy breaking his enemies' spirit as he mocked our heroes through the entire first phase of the battle. He was also ludicrously persistent as he continued to fight to the very end of his existence, no matter what the damage, even seemingly willing to sacrifice himself in order to destroy the Earth (It was unknown if he really wanted to self-destruct or if he did that to demoralize the Wonderful 100). The Machine World Jergingha Supreme Overlord of the GEATHJERK Federation Supreme Armada. While functioning as the Jerk-matter reactor for the GEATH-Wahksay planetary fortress, Jergingha himself also referred to the electronic brain that was the Supreme Overlord controlling the entire GEATHJERK force. Jergingha's origin and history are completely wrapped in mystery. At first, Jergingha was a supercomputer created by the GEATHJERK machine culture to maintain peace. After GEATHJERK was annihilated from an invasion by the Greater Galactic Coalition, the Space History Revision Project that was pre-programmed inside it was activated. In order to prevent this tragedy before it happened, Jergingha was transported to a previous time axis for Earth's solar system. It could be said that Jergingha was a living symbol of the tragedy of the future, born at the end of the Greater Galactic Coalition conflict. Wonder-Jergingha The electronic brain of Jergingha, made even more powerful by its Wonder-Mask Z, a bionic combat visor created by mankind 1,500 years in the future. With it's enhanced Live-Metal Skeleton frame and power manipulators manifested through it's Hyper Unite Morph system, it boasted incredible mobility and close range attack power. The Wonder-Mask Z was made of a live metal that adjusted it's size to fit it's user's body and by putting the mask on, Jergingha was able to control an enormous live metal frame as it's body. Wonder-Jergingha could manipulate it's body through a Psycho Link with the mask which also amplified Wonder-Jergingha's attack power and mobility through sheer force of will. Initial calculations of Wonder-Jergingha's overall power level may be 300 to 400 times as powerful as a CENTINEL-Suit. Jergingha (Planet Destruction Form) The ultimate activated form of the GEATHJERK planetary fortress GEATH-Wahksay, doubling as Jergingha himself. This true form of Jergingha had it's protective fortress components removed, taking a bipedal form for advanced mobility. Without it's fortress components, this form of Jergingha featured lighter armor and lacked a anti-ion particle barrier. Still, the pure GEATH-Metal body that it possessed could withstand an attack from even a positron cannon without any damage and with it's now lighter frame, it's mobility also improved astronomically. It's appearance was modeled after the combat uniforms of the main force from the Greater Galactic Coalition who invaded GEATHJERK in the days of the future and the past. Including the psychological effects that this design had upon the enemy forces, Jergingha's combat-centric design was peerless. Covered in artillery from head to toe, it was truly a walking weapon compared to it's fortress form, it gave nothing up in terms of firepower, but surpassed it several times over in terms of total battle power due to it's increased speed. Biography When the Wonderful 100 and the Guyzoch Space Pirates invaded the planet-like fortress GEATH-Wahksay in order to destroy it's central Jerk-matter reactor, Jergingha exposed himself as a giant biomechanical brain sealed in a containment capsule. Revealing that the entire fortress was his body, he set the fortress to self-destruct and collide with Earth in a bid to destroy it. To stall the Wonderful Ones, Jergingha activated his internal defenses, only for the heroes to overcome them and destroy his protective capsule before attacking him directly. After taking some damage, Jergingha and his foes dropped to a lower level of the fortress where the Supreme Overlord summoned some of his GEATHJERK minions to occupy the Wonderful 100 further. As they fought, he also revealed his origins and motivations, claiming that he sought to save his galaxy by destroying the Greater Galactic Coalition before it could ever form. Luka rejected Jergingha's claims, pointing out that the GEATHJERK Federation was as oppressive and vicious as the force that they claimed to oppose, but Jergingha backed his claim up by revealing one of the weapons used by the Greater Galactic Coalition: A giant Wonder-Mask. Wonder-Jergingha As the Wonderful 100 reeled at the revelations that he gave them, Jergingha donned the Wonder-Mask, transforming into Wonder-Jergingha. He immediately drew in metal from all around the fortress, creating a giant torso with a pair of free-floating hands that could mimic the heroes' Unite Morphs. This form proved strong enough to briefly overcome the Wonderful Ones, being able to demorph them in the process, only for Luka's courage to re-invigorate Wonder-Red and inspire them to begin a counterattack. Planet Destruction Form After his defeat inside GEATH-Wahksay and the heroes escaped from him, Jergingha revealed that he had not set the self-destruct system after all. Instead, he merely activated his true form. In his true form, Jergingha appeared as a giant version of what a GGC soldier supposedly looked like. He was enormous, clocking in at a staggering 221 kilometers tall. Fortunately for the Wonderful Ones, Platinum Robo arrived, giving the team something about resembling a chance against Jergingha. After breaking through his shields, Jergingha tried to obliterate the Wonderful Ones with an absurd amount of missiles. Wonder-Black and Wonder-Red turned all of his missiles back on him, allowing Platinum Robo to destroy the five weak points that spread across Jergingha's metallic body: One on each arm and leg and one on his head. After the team pummeled Jergingha with all seven main Unite Morphs, the team used Unite Ultra Platinum to form Ultra Platinum Robo who slammed the evil mastermind with the Ultra Platinum Headbutt only to be knocked away. The GEATHJERK Supreme Overlord revealed his ultimate weapon, the Chi-Q Marble Buster. The team used the combined power of the Virgin Victory's shooter mode, Vorkken's Meizirr and Immorta's Dakkar to create Unite Charge and fire a W-shaped laser to try to stop Jergingha's secret weapon from causing the planet to wink out of existence. Jergingha fired as well, but was ultimately overcame. The heroes' laser grew large enough to completely envelop Jergingha, causing him to writhe in pain before the blast finally knocked him away. With that, Jergingha at last perished in a gigantic explosion. Battle The main goal of the fight against Jergingha's first phase was to destroy the blue spherical cores that lined his base. However, only one of these cores was accessible at a time. After the first core was destroyed, the team must run to the other end of the arena and utilize Unite Claw to force a bulkhead open that contained a cog that could be turned with Unite Hand. This cog rotated Jergingha's base, making his other cores accessible. However, he was not completely helpless. The tentacles that are armed with various weapons would appear from the ports on the edges of the arena. They could be attacked just like any normal enemy, but destroying them had no effect on Jergingha. Bear in mind that Vorkken, Chewgi and the Guyzoch Space Pirates are also with you, giving you an extra 100 heroes. When all of the cores are destroyed, the tank containing Jergingha's brain shattered, allowing the team to attack him directly. He would sometimes fire a large laser beam from his eye which could be reflected with Unite Sword. When his health fell to zero, his tentacles would destroy the floor, initiating a sort of interlude segment. Several normal enemies would appear for you to fight while Jergingha explained his backstory. They would seemingly spawn infinitely until the conversation ended. Then, Jergingha would initiate the second phase of the battle and transform into Wonder-Jergingha. Wonder-Jergingha's main attack was to swing at the team with his Hyper Unite Hands. Counter his hooks with Unite Guts to stun him, then retaliate by attacking his hands. When he winded up to punch straight down toward you and the floor turned red, his punch would break right through your guts so get out of the way. When he did this, though, his fists would get stuck in the floor, presenting an opportunity to counterattack. When he used his Hyper Unite Swords, he had two moves. The first was to rotate his blades around him extremely fast, then charge straight at you. This move was not very hard to avoid. The other attack was to charge his swords up, then strike at you with bolts of lightning. These could be absorbed with your own Unite Sword. If he used his Hyper Unite Gun, he would dual-wield Super Scopes and fire several shots. This move could be reflected back at Jergingha using Unify Naginata. Jerginga may also aim and charge a single super scope, then fire a single large laser. This could be countered with Unite Sword, causing it to hit his other hand instead. For his Hyper Unite Whip, he would create a spiked mace and slam it down at you. Keep dodging and eventually the mace would get stuck in the floor so either destroy it or rip it off with Unite Whip. If you did the other move and throw the mace at him, he would take massive damage. When he used Hyper Unite Hammer, he would simply wind up and strike. Counter the move with Unite Guts, then strike at the hammer while it was down. His Hyper Unite Claw was a rather creative move. Instead of directly attacking, he would tear a dimensional rift, enter it and swipe at you from inside. As the rift closed, you could use your own Unite Claw to force it open and pull Jergingha out. Lastly, the Hyper Unite Bomb was essentially a carbon copy of your own Unite Bomb. Sometimes, he would also create a black hole that sucked all the Wonderful Ones in that used a certain Unite Morph. They would be trapped in a purple bubble that floated around the battlefield. Attacking the bubble would break it, freeing all of them. Breaking any of his Hyper Unite Morphs (Or pulling him out of the dimensional rift that he made with Hyper Unite Claw) would stun him, allowing you to deal damage by attacking his eyeball. When all of his health was depleted, he would try a Hyper Wonder-Punch so fight back in kind. Red's Hand actually broke from this, but Luka grabbed his Wonder-Pendant and threw it to him, giving him another shot. This time, Jergingha attempted to block the move, but the strain of doing so caused his Wonder-Mask Z to crack. He tried to attack Luka, but he was struck by a body blow from the Virgin Victory, stripping his armor off and dazing him. After Red re-gathered the team, Jergingha recovered and tried to tackle the Victory, prompting Red to grab the ship with Unite Hand and fire it like a gun, seemingly finishing Jergingha off. The brain's destruction caused the fortress to apparently start to collapse which initiated an escape sequence. Fly the Virgin Victory through an exploding tunnel, destroying the debris and avoiding the lasers along the way. Partway through, the Meizerr re-appeared to assist the team's escape, meaning that you had to control both ships simultaneously. At the end of the tunnel, Platinum Robo showed up to help by opening a bulkhead so the team could get out. However, Jergingha revealed that he was not self-destructing at all. What looked like self-destruction was actually a transformation as he casted his armor off and assumed his monstrous Planet Destruction Form. The Wonderful 100 boarded the Platinum Robo to fight as the final phase began. Initially, Jergingha would be protected by three shields which required a certain size of Giga-Unite Morph to break. However, the Platinum Robo could not use the Giga-Unite Morphs by itself so recruit the Gah-Goojins that Jergingha fired from his palms. Each time that you broke a shield, he would fire more robots at you. He had several more moves than that, though. He could fire the lasers from his fingertips that must be dodged, fire a barrage of missiles that rained from above and place the bombs that you would need to attack from a distance. After his shields are broken and his health was depleted, he would fire a barrage of missiles that you could slow down with Unite Bomb and punch back at him with Unite Hand in two consecutive quick time events. This would expose the weak points on each of his limbs that you could attack while flying in space. Counter his punches and kicks with Guts and when he threw the meteors at you, counter or dodge them. Unite Spike Ball also destroyed them if you had it. When all of his cores are destroyed, he revealed one more, right in the middle of his face. Destroying this one would initiate a cutscene which all seven main Wonderful Ones used their Unite Morphs to attack Jergingha (With his own fist), followed by a quick time event. Draw a "P" for Unite Ultra Platinum which created a much larger Platinum Robo. The team attempted to do a finishing move, but Jergingha countered it, breaking the Unite Morph and destroying all 199 recruited Gah-Goojins in the process. He revealed his ultimate weapon, a colossal cannon in his chest named the Chi-Q Marble Buster and prepared to obliterate Earth. As the team readied their counter, the Dakkar appeared to assist. Draw a "W" for Unite Charge. Red would fire the "Final Ultimate Legendary Earth Power Super Max Justice Future Miracle Dream Beautiful Galaxy Big Bang Little Bang Sunrise Starlight Infinite Fabulous Totally Final Wonderful Arrow." Mash the A button to overpower Jergingha's blast and destroy him once and for all. Trivia *Jergingha's name could be written in Japanese as Jaginga which literally meant "evil galaxy". *Jergingha's story and travel through time was very similar to the Getter Robo manga. How they wished to stop an all-powerful army (Of course humans) from conquering the universe and destroying worlds, but instead cause a time paradox which they helped the enemy become the force that they feared in the future by trying to stop them in the past. *Jergingha's initial form was a possible reference to Mother Brain from the Metroid series. **The tentacles that he used in this form are also very similar to Ohdarko's. *Wonder-Jergingha's appearance was a possible homage to similar "head and hands" bosses in many earlier games such as Andross from the Star Fox series, DesertMan from Mega Man Battle Network 4, Wham Bam Rock from Kirby Super Star (As well as Wham Bam Jewel from Kirby Super Star Ultra) and Tiki Tong from Donkey Kong Country Returns. **According to the GEATHJERK Files, his Wonder-Jergingha form was 300 to 400 times more powerful than any CENTINEL- Suit. *Jergingha's Planet Destruction Form stats are a possible reference to the "Over 9000" meme originating from Dragon Ball Z while his actual appearance was more similar to Unicron from the Transformers franchise. Gallery Jergingha Final Form.jpg Jergingha Talk Sprite.png|Jergingha's only talk sprite Category:The Geathjerk Category:Characters Category:Enemies